Stories of Evil
Once upon a time, a few months after the Scorching, there was a kingdom ruled by a benevolent queen. She was kind to her subjects, and ruled her kingdom peacefully. However, one day, she contracted a fatal disease. Upon her passing, her daughter, the princess, was selected to be the next ruler of the kingdom. She did not rule the kingdom as kindly and caring as her mother did. Rather, she did it as a tyrant under an iron claw. This is where our story begins. (Based on the song series by Akuno-P/mothy) Introduction "Hey, Firefly!" Firely turned her head towards the sound of her name being called. She looked up to see her friend, Sunset bouncing up and down, clutching a scroll in her talons. "I found this really cool scroll, and I just wanted to know if you'd read it or not!" Sunset squeaked excitedly. "It's a really cool legend and it's actually from a little after the Scorching which is actually really cool and oh my gosh it's really cool and have you read it it's reaaaally cool!" Firefly raised an eyebrow. "Hmm. What's it called?" she asked, rolling up her current scroll and peering at Sunset's. "The Stories of Evil," she read out loud. "Hmm. No, don't think I've read it before." She glanced up. "What's it about?" "Well, basically there's this kingdom and it's ruled by a Queen Meanie and she's a really bad ruler and everyone rebels and she's sad and oh my gosh it's so awesome that I'm not even gonna spoil it for you!" Sunset gasped out all in one breath. "Read it! Read it read it read it!" Firefly snorted, but faint traces of a smile were tugging at her lips. “Sounds interesting,” she commented, taking the scroll and skimming over it. “Can I borrow it?” “Yeah!” said Sunset cheerfully, handing the scroll over. She began to skip away. “When you’re done, come over to my house in the rainforest and we can fangirl over it!” Firefly rolled her eyes. She looked at the scroll and began to read, “Once upon a time…” A Daughter of Evil Once upon a time, there was a kingdom known as Urinforustu. A wise king who had built up the kingdom in his lifetime was unfortunately taken by an illness, and his queen of the sweet voice ruled his kingdom in place of him.' Queen Regalness' She governed for the betterment of the people, rather better than him, and under her, the kingdom enjoyed a time of peacefulness and prosperity. the Regality Era Although her reign continued after her death, she suffered from the same affliction, and soon she died as well. Her only known heir was her daughter, Jewel, who was brought up in comfort and was rather spoiled.' Princess Jewel '''She had a loyal servant who was willing to do whatever she wanted, exquisite gemstones and jewelry, and gourmet meals. She took her mother's place and ruled Urinforustu. However, Jewel's dominion was far from good. 'Lucifenan Era She imposed heavy tribute on her subjects and purged those who did not abide by her orders. Soon, the kingdom came to be known as "the kingdom of fear and cruelty," and the princess came to be known as the "daughter of evil." A Mighty Famine Strikes The "daughter or evil" was in the position of queen; however, out of deference to her mother, she decided that she would rule the kingdom as a princess and would not take over the throne until she came of age. One day, a mighty famine suddenly struck all of Pyrriah, '''Scorching Famine and many dragons from every tribe came to the prosperous Urinforustu, seeking food. Many of her lieges came to her, seeking improvisations and offering opinions to provide relief for them, but she just replied, "If they do not have fruit, they should better eat sloths!" She left the dragons in her kingdom to starve. A Feud Between a Soldier and the Princess Coming soon Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)